River Runs Red
River Runs Red is a Roaches faction mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction The Roaches are transporting goods down the Rajang river and need some help protecting the cargo. Walkthrough Captain Singh of the Minerva, a brightly painted unique Winstons Amen 69, with its front Minigun replaced with a crane, stands waiting for your arrival. Hop into the rear gun turret and prepare for a rough ride. As you pass the first intersection in the river to Rico's left, a helicopter rises from the beach and gives chase. Take it down. The ride on the back of the Minerva is not a smooth one - expect your aim to be jostled quite a bit. Once you've taken down the chopper, two government Winstons Amen 69s arrive to intercept you. Get rid of them quickly before the second Chippewa arrives. Open the locks The captain comes to a halt outside the Kem Rajang Floodgates on the river and tells Rico to get out of the boat to take care of it. Jump to the Minerva's roof and then grapple to the catwalk at the top of the lock and run to the right until you can grapple to the wall above the lock controls. There is a soldier there who needs to be taken out. Grab the Medicine cabinet, then run to the next lock control and Grapple up to it. This soldier doesn't offer much resistance either. Once the lock opens, the captain summons you back to the gun turret. As you clear the lock, on the left yet another chopper rises. Take it down quickly, as it will be followed by a second and two boats. The Minerva must negotiate another lock at Kem Sungai Floodgates, but before you can exit the ship, the first lock gate opens by itself to reveal a minefield. Clear the minefield Exit the turret and grapple to shore. The boat you just passed could make an excellent projectile. Shortly after you enter the cab however, another government Amen 69 catches up to the Minerva. You can get the tug going and aim it at the Naval mines before grappling to the enemy vessel, or hijack the enemy vessel and use it instead. There's also a chance that some other boat shows up and crashes into the mines. If you want to use a car, there is a car park with some vehicles to the top right of the base (facing forwards on the boat). You could probably also take your time and use Triggered Explosives. Either way, stay away from the minefield area when it goes up. The mines will blow through the last gate - get back in the Minerva and sail through to mission completion. Trivia *Completing the docks to 100% before the mission does not affect the mission itself. *If you've caused enough chaos first, the map icon for "River Runs Red" is covered with the icon for "The White Tiger" agency mission and will only show on the small map. *The Minerva is one of two blue Winstons Amen 69s, the other is featured in Stop the Press. *The captain of the Minerva, Captain Singh, speaks in an comically-exaggerated stereotypical Punjabi accent, occasionally calling his ship the 'Minerwa' (there's no distinction between V and W in Punjabi) and pronouncing the 'ang' in 'Rajang river' with the typical Punjabi nasal sound. Captain Singh has a unique character model with a turban, meaning that he is probably a Sikh. Captain Singh's character is likely inspired by the comical 'Sardarji' character archetype often featured in Bollywood cinema. **One thing is for certain, Captain Singh is an Indian. *The mines blowing up make the same sound as triggered explosives blowing up. *An alternative way to do this mission is not use the minigun at all and assuming you have DLC, get the Multi-Lock Missile Launcher and use that. Otherwise, if you don't have DLC, use a Assault Rifle or Machine Gun. *Oddly, the Winstons Amen 69s before Kem Rajang Floodgates are in forest camouflage, but before Kem Sungai Floodgates, they are in desert camouflage. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Roaches Faction Missions Category:Content